ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chantal LeBeau
Chantal Dominique LeBeau (born September 8, 1997) is an American professional wrestler, model, and former ring announcer currently signed to a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance. Early Life LeBeau was born in New Orleans, Louisiana and raised in nearby Slidell. Her parents are Richard LeBeau, a dentist, and Brenda LeBeau (nee Tremaine), a hotel assistant building manager. She has one older brother, Benjamin (born 1993). LeBeau is of Louisiana Creole ancestry (African-American, French, Cajun, Spanish, and Native American). She was a cheerleader at Northshore High School. She then attended Louisiana State University as a psychology major. Professional Wrestling Career 'Independent Circuit (2016)' LeBeau began working as a ring announcer for independent promotions beginning in January 2016. During this time, she traveled to Los Angeles, California to receive initial wrestling training at Hollywood Fight Club from her cousin, Aria Jaxon, Jaxon's fiancé Aren Mstislav, and their best friend CM Nas. 'Elite Answers Wrestling (2016 - present)' 'NEO' (2016 - 2018) LeBeau attended an EAW tryout camp in October 2016 and was signed to a developmental contract that same month. She was brought to television in December, going by simply Chantal and performing as a face. At NEO Revolution: NYC, Chantal competed in a Triple Threat match against Cassidy Vega and eventual winner Candice Blair Ava. In early 2018, her ring name was tweaked slightly to Chantal LeBeau. 'War Made Wrestling (2017)' In December 2016, EAW announced that its offshoot company War Made Wrestling was being revived. Chantal was brought onto the roster alongside Cassidy Vega, with whom she formed C&C, Inc. On the premiere broadcast on January 23, she participated in a Steel Gauntlet match to crown the inaugural Valkyries Champion, which was won by Candice Blair. On the February 6 episode, her tag team match with Vega and Serenity Scorpio against The High Society ended in a no contest when Arma De Dios entered the ring. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) OWT (2018 - present) LeBeau signed with Omega Wrestling Alliance in April 2018. Retaining her real name as her ring name, she was assigned to the company's developmental territory, OWT. Personal Life LeBeau currently resides in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She is best friends with roommate Kat Ricci and Candice Blair. She is also close with her cousin-in-law, Sarita Cervantes. She speaks Louisiana Creole French in addition to English. After signing with EAW, she enrolled in online classes at Rutgers University-Newark. She is currently dating OWT Alpha Jayden Carter. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Body Shot (Jumping DDT, transitioned into a guillotine choke) ** Southern Hospitality (Sliding reverse STO) * Signature Moves ** Arm-trap neckbreaker ** Back handspring tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown ** Beauty Mark (Handspring back elbow smash) -- adopted from Aria Jaxon ** Double-knee backbreaker, followed by a straightjacket choke ** Hangman's choke ** Matrix evasion ** Multiple driver variations *** Crucifix *** Handstand headscissors *** Snapmare ** Multiple kick variations *** Corner backflip *** Enzuigiri, sometimes springboarding *** Front drop *** Reverse roundhouse *** Roundhouse, from the ring apron ** Single-leg Boston crab, sometimes while kneeling on the opponent's back ** Sliding forearm smash ** Standing moonsault ** STO backbreaker, followed by an STO ** Step-up high knee, to a cornered opponent, followed by a running bulldog ** Wheelbarrow stunner * Nicknames ** "The Southern Sweetheart" ** "Girl Dynamite" * Entrance Themes ** "Do It Again" by Pia Mia (November 2016 - December 2017) ** "Lemonade" by Danity Kane (January 2017 - February 2017; used as a member of C&C, Inc.) ** "I'm Good" by Blaque (January 2018 - present) Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:Characters from Louisiana Category:French characters Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Characters from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:1997 births Category:Wrestlers born in 1997 Category:OWA Category:OWT Category:Krystynakills characters Category:OWT personnel Category:OWT Alphas